Crash Landing
by Stellar Lady
Summary: While on a mission ,Spock ,McCoy and Chekov are stranded on an unknown planet that needs independence from a government not their own. Will the three officers help them?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own any of these characters except for the Ebola and her crew and the people on the planet an various other things created for this fic and thank god.

Spock groaned as he sat up. His head was throbbing. He wasn't bleeding , and nothing seemed to be broken so that was good. Confused for a moment, he wondered what had happened. Then he remembered : heading back to the Enterprise ,getting caught in an ion storm and much of a very bad crash. He slowly rose to his feet, his sore muscles crying out in violent protest. The inside of the shuttlecraft was spinning ,or was it his head that was spinning? The Vulcan wasn't sure but he had to check on his comrades.

"Chekov? Doctor? Are you alright?" he asked as they picked themselves of the floor.

"Fine. How about you?" McCoy asked.

"I seemed to be unharmed, although I am very dizzy."

"You probably have a concussion," McCoy said.

The Vulcan raised one eyebrow in his usual looking of general confusion. He could argue but this was not the time nor the place for such an argument. They needed to figure out where they were and how to get home. Chekov groaned as he stood. The three men stepped out of the shuttle and surveyed the area. The shuttle itself was beyond repair and the ion storm was interfering with their communicators. It was amazing that the ion storm didn't harm the planet in anyway and that it was far enough away that it couldn't be seen.

Spock leaned against the arch of the shuttle door, the dizziness starting to fade. The planet's crisp air was clearing his head. They'd crash landed in the middle of a forest. The planet appeared to be M class. Nothing but trees so far as he could see. McCoy was several feet away and Chekov was surveying the damage. A flock of birds passed overhead. The Vulcan stepped down onto solid ground. Suddenly everything went black.

When he opened his eyes , he was staring into darkness. For a moment the Vulcan thought he'd gone blind, but as his eyes began to adjust he discovered he was in an enormous cell. He sat up and looked around. He was unsure of how many people were there but there must have been more then fifty. His two companions were still unconscious. Most of the other people were asleep on cots that lined the wall and were so close the looked like on big one. Then he realized that some of them were wearing Starfleet uniforms . They were probably crewmembers from the _Ebola_ ,which had vanished in that same area almost two weeks previous. Wincing, Spock rubbed the back of his head. He was sore all of and it was not a good feeling. One of the officers, a nurse, sat next to his cot.

"Are you alright sir?" she asked.

" Yes," Spock replied, hiding his surprise at the nurse's appearance; she looked like Nurse Chapel.

McCoy and Chekov woke not long after. While McCoy spook to the nurse, and Chekov talked to another officer, the Vulcan laid back down . His head was spinning again but it was slowly returning to normal. The sound of the door opening was loud enough to startle the sleepers into full wakefulness. Spock sat up , unsure of what to expect. The prisoners that were not Starfleet officers , and most likely local life forms, were terrified. Two officers stepped into the filthy cell , the more senior officer glaring around.

He looked at the prisoners , his gaze pausing for a moment at Spock before continuing . There were men ,women and children inside the cell. One woman was pregnant. There were several elderly people as well. The officer's eyes fell on a small girl , who scuttled back like a crab and clung to her mother. The man smiled evilly and pulled the girl out of her mother's arms. Her mother desperately tried to hold onto her daughter ,begging for mercy in her own language. The man wouldn't listen.

"What's going on?" the Docter asked the nurse quietly.

"I'm not quite sure ,but apparently the government of this planet is trying to get information on something so they're torturing local prisoners," she said, her voice reveling her disgust." Luckily , almost all of the people here, including the guards and officers , know our language so we can communicate."

Spock raised an eyebrow. He could never understand the need for torture for any reason and the torture of a child was wrong. Before either of his comrades could stop him, the Vulcan grabbed the man's arm.

"If you're going to torture someone it might as well be me," he said in a stern voice.

"You are willing to risk your life to save people that are not your own?" the officer questioned.

"Yes. I will go quietly if you give me your word of honor that you will not harm any of these prisoners ever again," he said , calm as a button , knowing perfectly well that his actions were illogical.

The officer gave his word and the silent Vulcan was lead out , leaving his shocked companions behind. The room was dead silent ,except for the sound of the little girl crying in her mother's arms. They stared at the door for a moment before Chekov spoke.

"D-Doctor…. Did he just do what I think he did?" the ensign asked hoarsely.

All McCoy could do was nod.

Review please. No flames ,constructive criticism only. Flamers will be ignored.


	2. Chapter 2

McCoy was watching the door , something he'd started doing the day before. He was starting to worry. It had been two days since the Vulcan had been taken out. He didn't know what was happening to him. According to the information they had gathered this planet wa called Thauria and the Thaurians , its native people, were just about advanced enough to join the Federation, but that was almost thirty years ago. Nurse Andrews , the nurse they'd spoken to before , was helping McCoy give the other prisoners check-ups as best they could.

Chekov was asleep, mostly from worry and exhaustion. He'd said he wanted to be awake when Spock came back. He'd been up for two nights ,refusing to sleep. McCoy ordered him to go to sleep three hours previous and had threatened him with a court-martial if he didn't. McCoy finished the last at the examine, and stared at the door one more time.

The pain was almost unbearable, and Spock thought that he was going to pass out. He wanted to die then live like this, but the others needed his help. For some unknown reason the one thing that kept him going were thoughts of the others , but mostly Christine. At first, the Vulcan had no idea what his captors wanted. Then slowly he figured it out.

It appeared that the government of these planet wasn't native. Apparently , all of the government officials on the planet were from off planet. It seemed that they had taken over the planet in order to use it as a base for their plan to take over the Federation. They were trying to wheedle info out of all the Starfleet officers and anyone they may have spoken to.

Spock was keeping his mouth shut ,but the pain was unbearable. It was so hard not to cry out in pain. It took his whole will to keep from doing what they wanted. 3000 volts of electricity would shoot through his body every time he refused to answer , there was a five-headed whip that had been used, leather straps that were heated to left burns, there was a machine that sent electric shocks through him, they used knives and other things.

There was a machine that hadn't been used yet , something called the De-ager. Spock didn't want to speculate what that one did ;the name said everything. He'd been strapped to it and was bracing himself for the shock, when he felt the prick of a needle on his neck. The injection caused him to drop his guard for an instant. In that instant the machine started up. This was worse then any of the other tortures he'd endured thus far rolled together.

"Turn it all the way up," the head warden ordered.

"B-but ,sir…it might kill him!"

"Then so be it."

The pain intensified , and the Vulcan was moments from letting go , and letting himself just fade into death , if that's what it took to make the pain stop. But he kept his grip on life strong. _Christine….forgive me…._ he thought as darkness clouded his mind.

Kirk paced around his office , lost in thought. No one dared disturb him , not in the mood he was in. He was livid over the fact that not only could they not find the shuttlecraft and its passengers ,but Starfleet had told them that because of the thirty-year long ion storm there was no way of finding them. Though he hated to admit it, they were probably right. No one could have survived that storm. He sat at his desk and thought back to that morning's memorial service . It was for the three officers the _Enterprise_ lost ,as well the lost crew of the _Ebola_.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Kirk had been sitting Indian style ,his back leaning against the wall. He struggled to fight back the tears that threatened to fall. It was so hard though. He felt like there were parts of him missing. Spock and McCoy had been like brothers to him , and to suddenly lose both of them at the same time was just overwhelming. He felt very lost and very confused . His whole body hurt and he didn't know why. He felt a hand on his knee and he looked up. Lady Amanda ,Spock's mother ,was looking him in the face._

_"Captain , I know how very close you are to my son. He is alive, I know it and I know you know it. Find him , if only for the sake of poor Chris," she said ,sternly._

_Kirk looked over at Christine, who was being comforted by Uhura. She and Spock had finally gotten together. The courtship had been short and they'd been married only a few months. Chris had just found out the day before that she was pregnant. She had lost her husband and would have to raise the child herself. The poor girl was barley twenty-five and already she was a widow._

McCoy was now on his third day of worrying. He was more worried now then ever when he found out about the De-ager and feared for his friend's life. _Why did he have to be so god-damn noble?_ he asked himself for the hundredth time. He should have done something , instead of staring at him like an idiot. He paced the length of the cell , trying not to wake anyone in the early morning of the third day of the Vulcan's torture.

The door clanged open ,waking the room. The Vulcan was shoved into the room , and collapsed onto the floor as his two comrades rushed to his side. He was weak and shaky . He couldn't even stand on his own two feet. The officers left without a word. Spock laid his head on the cold stone ground, placing his hands on the back of his head , and gave a small moan.

" Are you alright?" McCoy asked, placing a hand gently on his shoulder.

"No. Everything hurts," the Vulcan said in a hoarse voice.

They helped Spock to his feet and helped him to his cot , where he laid down and promptly fell asleep. The elderly Thaurian named Grenna Dane felt his forehead.

"Oh my. The poor dear's burning up. Alexia," she said turning to Nurse Andrews," Get me a wet cloth please. We have to get his fever down."

Nurse Andrews did as she was told , soaking a large piece of cloth in a bowl of water, one of two that were in the room. Grenna Dane folded it and laid it across the Vulcan's forehead. He moaned in his sleep , shifting slightly. McCoy checked the wounds he'd received and bandaged them with the med supplies they had. Chekov looked like he was ready to crack someone's head. Night fell and after wetting the cloth again and replacing it, Chekov and McCoy laid down on either side of the Vulcan.


	3. Chapter 3

glomps beta-reader I love my beta-reader! Midnight is awsome!!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_The Psi 2000 virus had hit the ship for a second time. McCoy had once more been able to cure the whole ship, using the air vents of course. The Vulcan's eyes fluttered open. Disoriented for a moment, he'd forgotten what had happened. When his eyes fell on a small black box ,still unopened , it came flooding back. The virus , walking the halls and…..Christine!!! _

_Quietly , Spock sat up. Christine's beautiful hair was messy , her arms were wrapped around her knees. She was so lost in thought , he startled her accidentally when he touched her shoulder._

_"Christine? Is something wrong?" He asked._

_"Last night….you said you loved me…and you asked me to marry you….but when I woke up I realized it was just the virus talking," the nurse explained, her voice so low he almost couldn't hear her._

_After a short pause, he wrapped his arms around her bare shoulders. He could hear her heart-beat. It was one of the most beautiful sounds he'd ever heard. When he finally spoke ,his voice was gentle and serious._

_"Christine, when Vulcans do fall in love , we don't take it lightly. I am unsure of whether you'll believe me or not when I tell you this , but when I said 'I love you' ,I meant it and I still do. My heart has always been yours. At first , I was blind to it, but after the first incident with this virus ,I realized I couldn't ignore it anymore. But I had to keep you at arms length …. Because of T'Pring. I didn't want to hurt you," the Vulcan paused, unsure of what to say next._

_A heavy silence fell over them. Christine's hands touched his arms gently. When she didn't speak right away, Spock took the small box from where it had been sitting and continued._

_"I remember everything from last night. When I asked you to marry me , you said yes. My proposal still stands , but I must know ," he said, " is your answer still yes?"_

_Tears welled up in her eyes when she saw the ring. She was left speechless for a moment. When she finally could speak ,Christine could only say one word : yes. _

Spock shifted in his sleep as McCoy placed the wet cloth back on the Vulcan's forehead. McCoy always dreaded the sound of a door opening. He feared that it would mean another three days of torture for his friend. Spock's fever was still very high and he was delirious. In his fevered state the Vulcan had called out for people : Kirk , Christine, his parents, his brother and McCoy .

Spock never woke from his sleep, even with all the conversation all around him. There were 13 floors in the prison : the basement , the processing floor (1st floor), the detention levels (floors 2-11) and the torture room, (floor 12).

McCoy was to worried to sleep much. The lines that were once etched in the Vulcan's face were gone. Now that he was clean ,somewhat, Spock had the face of a young man. That De-ager thing had done it's job.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kirk looked over all the reports for a second time , making sure he didn't miss anything. "He'd developed a habit of pacing over the last few days" He didn't sleep or eat much, and frankly ,he didn't care much about either . He was far too worried. Starfleet had ordered them to investigate a strange message from a small moon near the ion storm. Uhura was still trying to decipher it. Nothing seemed to be going right.

Kirk laid his head down on his arms as they sat folded on his desk. His head felt like it was in a vice. He was under massive amounts of pressure. Sulu did most of the leading now ,seeing as Kirk was unable to concentrate. The captain massaged his temples ,once again hoping the landing party was alive and how they could be rescued.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Spock had woken up ,and although the Docter had offered him food, he refused. He had no appetite. Still feeling sore all over, he inquired about a mirror. He wanted to see for himself what that foul machine had done. He laid the mirror on his lap. For twelve hours he was strapped onto that machine and twelve years had been lost. Now he was twenty-eight again. The door clanged opened , and two guards entered. He knew why they were there and he was ready.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Please reveiw. I love reviews but flamers will be ignored.


	4. Chapter 4

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

McCoy had been keeping an eye on Spock's fever. Five months had passed by in a blur. The Vulcan always seemed to be terribly ill. The fever fluctuated constantly, and Spock slept often. When he was he'd eat and then fall asleep again. The doctor was more worried then he'd been when they'd first arrived. He feared that the months of torture were taking a toll on Spock's mind. The Vulcan was losing his grip. McCoy wasn't sure exactly what the bastards in charge were doing to his friend ,but he knew it couldn't be good.

The Vulcan slipped gracelessly in and out of rambling dreams and fevered nightmares. Grenna Dane said it was most likely Devil's Fever. It was very dangerous for everyone , save the natives, and he'd probably been infected during the torture. Grenna Dane was helping a great deal. The officers had slowly starting to learn the language. It turned out to be quite useful.

Spock groaned into wakefulness , trying to sit up. McCoy glared at him and he laid down again. McCoy stretched out beside him ,stifling a yawn.

"How do you feel?" the Docter asked.

"As though I was dragged through a paper-shredder," the Vulcan responded .

Spock felt Chekov shift beside him . The Russian had been helping the Docter with his friend's care. The stress was taking it's toll on the younger officer. He was hardly sleeping and he ate very little. He had one arm stretched across the older officer's waist. The Vulcan slipped under the young man's arm ,trying not to wake him. He checked the door , pushing McCoy away as the human tried to drag him back to the cot.

" I have an idea , Docter. Are you up to staging a jail break?" the Vulcan asked.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The days passed slowly and the planning was going well. Spock was taken out every so often for another round of torture. McCoy was becoming more worried as the planning began. Spock wasn't himself anymore and Chekov didn't speak unless he had too. Over a period of three days they lost two of the civilians: an elderly man named Farin and a young woman named Wendis.

Wendis's young daughter ,Maya, was only four years old and had been born in the prison. She had no family except her mother. The child had been crying one night , when Spock was returned to them. He comforted the little girl, singing her a lullaby his mother had sung to him as a child. She soon fell asleep in the Vulcan's arms. Maya promptly adopted the officer as a surrogate father.

Spock endeavored to work harder at their escape plans ,if only for the others. If he didn't survive or was recaptured, he knew he could count on the doctor to look after everyone. After month of planning , getting the others in their cell ready , to move, and giving everyone a job, they were ready to set the plan in motion. Chekov tapped the guard outside their cell through the cell door's window.

"Excuse me sir, but vould you be kind enough to come in here for a moment. My friend is ill and our docter does not have the equipment to treat him, " the young man said.

The guard sighed , unlocked the door and stepped into the doorway. Spock lay prone on his cot, playing his part to perfection. When the guard stepped into the room fully, Chekov knocked him out with one blow to the back of the head. The guard went down noiselessly. Taking the guard's weapons and keys , the officers knocked out the other guards and released the innocent prisoners. The prisoners were surprised at being freed. Once everything was explained, the civilians were ready to help fight.

Rousing one of the guards , Spock ordered him to take him to the prison's main control room. The guard led him to the control room . Less then three hours later , the prison was under the command of 37 Starfleet officers and 300 civilian prisoners. They raided the storage rooms of supplies and weapons. Anyone strong enough and old enough to fight was given a weapon. The Thaurians treated the officers as heroes , especially Spock , McCoy and Chekov . Spock was elected leader almost immediately.

After locking their former captors in the same cells that had once held the 337 escapees , the former prisoners made plans to head to the closest town which was actually a prisoner camp of sorts. Chekov managed to scrounge up a few maps in on of the storerooms. A young boy, no older then twelve, was able to speak English and helped tem figure out the quickest way to the village. McCoy wanted to give check-ups to all the civilians using the equipment in the prison infirmary. Deciding to do their young helper first the docter informed him of such. The boy agreed but before the docter could begin a behemoth of a Thaurian stood in his way.

"It's alright , Kenra . Dr. McCoy is a good man. He just wants to make sure that I am in good health," the boy said, placing a hand on the Thaurian's arm.

The Thaurian moved out of the way . The docter raised an eyebrow, something he'd picked up for Spock, and smiled.

" Is something wrong?" the boy asked.

"No . Let me guess : you , my lad , are the only surviving heir to the throne of this planet, thus you were thrown in here and your tall friend is your bodyguard," McCoy drawled.

The boy was surprised.

"How did you know that?" he asked.

"Well, I'm a parent and my daughter has a wonderful imagination . She used to make-up stories about this stuff all the time. I also happen to be able to tell tings about people," the docter said.

"How old is your daughter?"

"She's twenty-four."

"You do not look old enough for your daughter to be that age."

"Thank you for the compliment. Does your majesty have a name?"

" Andre."

"You're all set your Majesty."

The young king smiled at him and walked away , his guard right behind him. It took another three hours to give check ups to all three hundred people , even with Alexia and the other three nurses helping. Everyone had a job to do. With Grenna Dane helping to translate, along with what little they knew of the language , they were soon off to the village. Dressed warmly for the Thaurian winter they choose the fastest route. Even so it would be a three day trip.

That first night the temperature dropped to three degrees. When they set up camp , they huddled close together around small fires. Spock was going over their route again on the map. He was shivering a great deal , the cold chilling him to the bone. Chekov had fallen asleep ,his head resting on the Vulcan's shoulder. McCoy made sure everyone had food and had eaten. He sat on Spock's other side. Always worried, he sat close to the Vulcan, trying to keep them both as warm as possible.

"Docter ,do not worry. I will be alright," Spock said.

"I don't care what you say," McCoy growled.

Dawn rose over the trees that lined their route. They were less then a third of the way. Spock roused everyone and made sure they had breakfast before they started again. Maya held his hand as they walked. She was a very sleepy four-year old. Spock picked her up and carried her. Her head rested on her adopted father's shoulder and she drifted into dreams. She was a pretty little girl . She looked almost human ,but she ,like the rest of her people, had ears that drooped like dog ears but weren't as long.

The prisoners who could not speak English gave the officers names in their own language. Spock had become "Corrin" , McCoy became "Dendre Hin" , and Chekov had become "Raini Toru". Confused , Spock inquired to their meaning.

" A Corrin is a Thaurian hobgoblin that guides those who are lost, Dendre Hin means Healer Man , and Raini Toru means Silent one," Grenna Dane explained.

Well, they certainly made sense, the Vulcan thought, adjusting Maya on his hip.

After another cold night and day of traipsing through the snow , they reached the village. The prisoners were greeted by their relived family members. His majesty , King Andre was greeted with the same warmth . Spock set Maya down and explained to her that she would have to stay with Grenna Dane, because she belonged with her own people. As Spock was explaining this to her , Andre claimed up onto a crate.

"My people, I ask for you to listen to what must say. We cannot allow these invaders to remain on our planet. I say we fight back , and reclaim our homeland. I remember that our planet once had a thriving culture and the best technology. We can regain that, but first these invaders must be forced out. Commander," Andre said turning to the Vulcan," You and your people have already helped my people so much and you even have the scars to show it. Would you help us once more ? Would you help us regain our freedom?"

Spock paused for a moment. He turned to the thirty-six Starfleet officers now under his command. One glance at their faces told him all he needed to know. Looking at the young king , he nodded gravely saying," Everyone deserves the right to freedom. I speak , not only for myself , but for the others as well when I say that we will help you."

Smiling the king turned back to his people.

"What say you? Are you ready to fight?"

A cheer rose from the crowd. Thaurians didn't fight unless there was a reason and what was a better reason to fight then freedom.

My thanks go to my reviewers : -BaNg-bAng-punker4life ,Bingalicous Midnight (who is also my beta-reader), and Blackhaired Kitty


	5. Chapter 5

Hello , my dears. Forgive the long wait but I had to deal with case of writer's block. I have also discovered that this story is slightly AU ,seeing as how I have an idea for a sequl already. Until next time , live long and prosper! Happy reading!!!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Preparations for war began in earnest that very same day. The message spread around the planet until every Thaurian was ready for war. The war began when officially when Andre sent a message to the leader of their enemies saying: "You have occupied our planet for far too long. It is time you and your people stepped down and allowed us to govern ourselves. If you won't acknowledge our request/ listen to us/ etc. you must prepare yourselves for war."

Although the invaders had better weapons, the Thaurians and their allies had the advantage of a better knowledge of the terrain. They used Russian words in their communications with other units. It had been Chekov's idea; he figured their enemies wouldn't know much Russian. All thirty-six Starfleet officers received new uniforms that fit in with the Thaurians culture. Most of the officers wore tan pants, black shirts, tan vests closed with black straps instead of buttons, and hooded cloaks that covered their ears. They also had black masks sewn onto their shirts to hide the lower halves of their faces .

The only differences between the officers' uniforms were that Spock's black shirt was sleeveless, Chekov's black shirt was made out of leather instead of cotton, and the seams of McCoy's vest were sown with white string instead of tan.

Forty-five Thaurians joined their ranks. According to Andre, these uniforms had been worn by the king's personal guard before the invaders came. McCoy, Alexia, and the other nurses gave twenty of the Thaurians a crash course in medical care. Spock and Chekov trained the rest as fighters.

With masks on, hoods up, radio communicators on, and weapons in hand, King Andre and the King's Own Guard led almost 3 million people into battle.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Christine laid a hand on her growing belly. She felt so lost. She couldn't feel Spock through their bond. There was nothing there, just emptiness. She hated to think her mate was dead, but if he wasn't she should be able to feel him. She'd had a scan done, to see if the baby was a boy or a girl, and got the shock of a lifetime: identical twin boys. Thankfully, Lady Amanda and Ambassador Sarek would be staying on board the ship to help her. She was thankful for Spock's parents. She wouldn't be able to get by without them or Uhura, who had been a big help.

Christine was worried about the captain. Kirk had lost both of his best friends, the two men he viewed as brothers. The captain had lost the spark that had been in his eyes, and his laid-back attitude had changed to a serious, unemotional one.

Christine made her way to the lunch room. Lady Amanda and Ambassador Sarek were going to help her choose names. Lady Amanda waved her over as she entered the room. The nurse sat down, a little nervous. Ambassador Sarek was rather intimidating.

"Now, what did you have in mind, Christine?" Amanda asked.

"Well, I was thinking, with your permission of course, to name the first born Sybok," Christine said.

Sarek raised an eyebrow, and Christine should see where Spock had gotten that habit. Despite his skeptical look ,Sarek approved of naming his oldest grandson after his eldest son. They were all at a loss for what to name the second one. Vulcan twins were very rare, especially identical twins. After an hour of trying to decide, they settled on Savvik.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The war raged on. Andre's side was winning. Using gorilla tactics and guile, they had made progress over the past three months, and were close to their goal. Because of the storm surrounding the planet the invaders couldn't call for help. Andre and his companions were planning their final battle. With luck, it would end the war and give the Thaurians their freedom. Chekov paced nervously about the room while McCoy tried unsuccessfully to calm him.

The Russian had developed a sixth sense for danger and it was driving him batty. Victory was so close. McCoy gave up trying to calm the young Ensign down and let him pace. Spock was working with King Andre, trying to devise some sort of strategy for the final confrontation, which meant that the old country doctor was left to keep an eye on the other members of the King's Own Guard and to try to calm a fidgety Russian at the same time. McCoy stretched, then flopped into a chair next to Alexia, who looked thoroughly worn out.

"Tired?" he asked softly.

"Tired's an understatement Doc," she responded, yawning.

"Usually, I'd tell someone in your state to sit this one out. However, mitigating circumstances force me to allow you to keep going. Against my better judgment," the doctor said.

Before the nurse could respond, Spock and Andre appeared. They gave the others the lowdown on the plan.

"Are you sure this vill vork, sir?" Chekov asked, cracking his knuckles.

"Yes, Ensign. I'm sure," Spock responded.

"Well, then. Let's go," the young king said.

The palace was a maze of hallways and rooms. There were vast, sweeping ballrooms, rat infested dungeons, and immense kitchens. There magnificent bedrooms and grand bathrooms and an extensive library. It was in this library that Rudolph Ferguson, the most recent dictator in a line of dictators, was thinking. He was losing to a boy king and a group of ragtag fighters. He sighed deeply. Rudolph had offered a treaty to Andre, who had rejected it. Of course, the rejection hadn't come as a surprise to the dictator. After all, the treaty favored Rudolph and his dictatorship rather than the young king and his warriors. Rubbing his hands together , the middle-aged dictator wondered what had gone wrong. They'd allowed these people to live in their homes, grow their own food, and many other things. How could they have been miserable?

He could hear the old castle creaking and groaning. He shivered in the library's cold air. Rudolph had always hated this castle. It was far too drafty. He stretched as he sat at the desk, hearing sounds that couldn't have been made by the creaking of the castle. He opened the library door and saw no one in the hall except the eight guards he had placed there. He closed the door, and sighed. The war was making him paranoid.

The dictator sat at his desk once more and was about to finish reading the reports he'd received when, once again, he heard the noises. This time they were accompanied by the lights going out. Sounds of conflict brought him to the windows. His soldiers were locked in battle with Andre's guards. He fled to his desk where he attempted to activate his escape plan. However, the button under the drawer of his desk that opened the door to a secret passage wouldn't work.

Suddenly, the lights flashed on. Rudolph was shocked to find himself surrounded by the thirty-six former Starfleet officers. Andre stepped up to the older leader.

"It is time we discussed a new treaty," the young king said.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this is late. It's been a rough few weeks.

The commander rubbed his hands together, his eyes fixed on the screen in front of him. The generator was breaking down. After well over sixty-years in use ,it was finally breaking down. He sighed.

Commander, if the generator is breaking down then the storm should be going away. Should we send a message to the Federation? asked the comm. Officer seated at the Comm. Station not far from him.

Not yet. Not until we are certain that the storm isn't strong enough to interfere with the transmission. Inform his majesty of this development. he ordered. An officer bowed and exited the room.

Looking once more at the screen the commander sighed again. Perhaps, when they were finally able to contact the Federation , the _Enterprise_ would get sent out. It was unlikely but he could always hope. For the first time in four years, he truly allowed himself to hope.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Captain James Kirk read over the report in front of him with a critical gaze. As unbelievable as it sounded ,it wasn't entirely far-fetched. Whatever had kept that ion storm going seemed to be losing power. Starfleet had received a message from the planet saying that they wished to join the Federation. It was amazing that the planet was still there. The boson whistled .

"Yes ,Lieutenant?" he asked.

"We are receiving a message from the planet sir," Uhura said.

"I'll be right there," Kirk said, rising from his chair.

He walked onto the bridge and nodded to Uhura ,who patched the message through. A young man , about sixteen , appeared on the veiwscreen. The young man smiled cheerfully .

"Greetings Captain Kirk," said the young man.

" You know who I am?" Kirk asked, raising his brow slightly .

"Yes. You are quite famous. I am Andre , king of Thauria. I hope that you will enjoy your stay here, while we discuss possibility of my planet entering the Federation."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kirk beamed down to the planet ,with Sulu and Uhura. They were standing on a large landing platform. King Andre approached them , trailed by a young man dressed in brown and black with a mask covering the lower half of his face and a hood on his head. They bowed to Andre and his companion who bowed in response.

"Greetings to you Captain, and your officers. I am , as you know King Andre. This," he said ,gesturing to the young man behind him," is Raini Toru, the second- in-command of the King's Own Guard, my personal guard."

Raini Toru bowed low , but said nothing. Andre and his guard led them to the meeting room. They sat at the table.

"If you don't mind me asking your Majesty, but where is the commander of the King's Own Guard?" Uhura asked.

"Commander Corrin is a single-parent of a young daughter. She became ill yesterday and he is looking after her," the king said.

"How old is she?" Uhura asked.

"She will be turning eight in a few days."

Kirk was half-listening . He eyed Raini Toru wearily. It wasn't that the young man was creepy but the captain had excepted him to talk. Andre noticed.

"Forgive me Captain. I should have warned you but Raini Toru dose not speak very much , especially in front of strangers. We are unsure of the reason. In fact , his name actually means "Silent One"," the young king explained.

"Well ,that's quite understandable," Kirk said.

Andre smiled and his guard said nothing. The discussion went on until sunset. Andre had some of his guards showed them to their rooms.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next day , Andre , Raini Toru and two other guards showed them around the city. It was amazing to see how well this once technologically advanced civilization had managed to bounce back only four years after they had gained their freedom. As the three officers were led around in a mechanized carriage with the roof down because it was nice. When the carriage stopped at a light, a man dressed in the uniform of the King's Own Guard , climbed in and greeted them.

"I would like to formally introduce Commander Corrin , Commander-In-Chief of my personal guard," Andre said, introducing the man.

Corrin bowed , an odd contortion in a seated man.

"It is an honor to met the representatives of the Federation," he said.

"How is Maya?" Andre asked.

"She is much better, sire. It was not nearly as bad as I feared," Corrin said, then he turned to Kirk and said," Forgive me for not being present yesterday."

"It's alright. You're a father who loves his daughter," Kirk responded.

Corrin thanked him as the tour started once more. Corrin was more talkative then Raini Toru. The commander enjoyed talking about the various landmarks. Around six , they returned to the palace for dinner. As they ate , Andre and Kirk began discussing Thauria entering the federation. Kirk explained that it would be possible to have scientists and doctors visit the planet to bring it up to speed. Corrin listened intently and voiced his thoughts when they asked . Suddenly , Corrin's comlink went off. He spoke into it in Thaurian . What was visible of his face paled.

"Your Majesty, we have a problem. There are battleships approaching. They belong to the invaders."

The three Starfleet officers followed the young king and his guards to the palace's control room.

"We can monitor the security of the entire planet from here. The generator that created the ion storm is located on Thaleia, our moon. We noticed several days ago that the generator was breaking down," Commander Corrin said.

"That's when you contacted us," Kirk replied.

"Exactly. It seems as though our enemies on Thaleia got a message out to their allies. We don't know where the invaders are from, mostly because we have been so busy trying to rebuild . Thus we have not had time interrogate our captives from our fight for freedom," Andre explained , looking at the screen that showed several warships approached the planet.

"Perhaps it is time to do so ."

Startled , it took Kirk a moment to realize that Raini Toru ,who had been silent up till this point, had been the one to speak. His voice sounded different from the voices of other members of his race, and oddly familiar.

"You are correct my friend. Perhaps it is time," Andre said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay. First things first : xthirteenx, Spock and Chekov do recognize Kirk. They just don't show it because he doesn't recognize them. I hope that clarified things. And yeah, I know it took forever ,but life's getting in the way. **

**Anywho, the usual disclaimer applies: I own nothing. Most things contained herein belong to Paramount.**

**Kirk followed Corrin and Raini Toru down a long hallway. Two other members of the King's Own Guard were with Andre. All the while the captain was racking his brain trying to figure out why Raini Toru's voice sounded familiar and where he'd heard it before. The three men exited the hallway and out into the sunlight. He had no idea where the two others were taking him. After a few minutes , they arrived at a white building not far from the palace.**

"**What's this place?" Kirk asked.**

"**It is a ragial. You would call it a hospital. This is where most of the healers in the city work," Corrin said ,as he opened a side door and gestured for the man to enter.**

"**Why are we here?"**

"**The healers with the King's Own work here when they are not working with the others. We want you to met the chief of them. He is the last of our trio, that leads the King's Own and report directly to his majesty ," Raini Toru said, following them.**

**Down another long hallway and up a flight of stairs. They stopped at a set of large double doors. **

"**Wait here," Corrin said. **

**The commander opened one of the doors and stepped inside. He called to someone inside. After a moment ,the tall Thuarian returned with a second, shorter Thuarian who was about Kirk's height. Unlike most of his people who had dark eyes, this Thuarian had blue eyes, which were crinkled in a warm smile, though his face was still hidden. He asked Corrin a question in their language. His voice had a noticeable drawl to it. When the taller Thuarian answered in the negative, the healer laughed. **

"**Oh dear. Alright . Greetings ,Captain. I 'm Dendre Roan. But we've already met, you and I," the healer said.**

**Kirk was startled for a moment.**

" **Begging your pardon ,but we've never met," he said.**

**This startled a bark of laughter out of the healer.**

"**Oh , Jim, you're really in a bad way aren't you," the Thuarian said, as Raini Toru's laughed joined his and Corrin rolled his eyes.**

**Then it dawned on Kirk, like a light bulb going off in his head. They were his three missing officers. At this point, they pushed back their hoods and pulled down their face masks. The captain could've kissed them. Instead , he settled on ribbing them.**

"**Do you three know how much trouble you've caused? Spock ,you do know that you are going to get one hell of a tongue- lashing from Chris, right? "**

**The Vulcan winced. He hadn't thought about that. **

"**Well, before we send poor Spock off to receive a tongue lashing from his lovely wife, we might as well introduce you to the rest of the own and you can bring us up to speed," the doctor drawled as he patted Kirk on the shoulder.**

**Christine adjusted the twins clothes, to make them more presentable. The captain's message about Spock and the others, including the survivors of the **_**Ebola , had been fantastic news. Was she mad at her husband? No. She couldn't be mad at him for something out of his control. The twins were fidgeting. Despite their young age, Savvik and Sybok were very intelligent , and they could understand quite a bit. They had never met their father and they were both nervous and excited, though they didn't show it. With Ambassador Sarek and Lady Amanda on board, the two four-year olds**_

_**They were identical and very unusual. Because they were mostly human , they had blue eyes and blonde hair , which Christine was trying to straighten. Once everything was set, the woman stood behind her sons and waited for her husband and her adopted daughter. Spock had sent her a message an hour before ,telling her about Maya , the little girl he'd taken under his wing. A heartbeat later , the teleported jumped to life.**_


End file.
